


Making Amends

by angstbot



Series: Making Amends [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, consent is only implicit, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using magic together produces a connection, and Regina feels Emma call to her only to find her in a very private moment. (SwanQueenWeek: Awkward Situation.) And then Emma gets ruthlessly bedded by the good mayor (who, it turns out, has a filthy mouth) as retribution for her misdeeds. Pure smut. Set after 3x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no plot. This is quite possibly the filthiest thing ever and hits nearly every kink in the book. If there was a rating higher than E I would use it. There’s no explicit verbal consent, though Emma does physically move to take Regina up on her offer. It’s not nice or sweet or loving. But I will respectfully suggest that it’s hot.
> 
> For Corrie, for her birthday. Love you, babe.

There had been a persistent pull at the edge of Regina’s consciousness for some time now. Emma.

All magic came with a price, and using magic together, especially the feats they had accomplished, produced a connection. It started as a faint touch of awareness after the the two of them jumpstarted Jefferson’s hat. Regina had to think about Emma to touch the link then, but it was how she knew the blonde had survived her trip through the portal. It intensified after they stopped the trigger from destroying Storybrooke, expanding to a constant awareness the savior’s existence that the queen gradually got good at tuning out. And after they made an eclipse together in Neverland Regina felt echoes of Emma’s thoughts and feelings if they were intense enough.

As a result, the queen she knew how deeply sorry Emma was for having hurt her by bringing Marian back. Emma’s pain echoed alongside her own rather more intense one, and she didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

Tonight Emma wasn’t sad, however.  She was thinking very, very hard about Regina herself. And it was irritating as hell.

After several minutes, the older woman broke her moratorium on contact with the blonde, picking up the phone to demand that she cease thinking so loudly immediately. But it rang through to voicemail once, twice, thrice, and the intensity of Emma’s thinking of her had gotten ridiculous now. The hell with it, the queen would just follow the feeling, poof to wherever Emma was, and confront the savior face to face.

She was startled to find herself in a dark- bedroom?

“Regina,” Emma moaned. Was she injured? “Regina,” it came again, drawn out now. No, that was definitely the sound of someone pleasuring herself, and now that she thought about it there was a faint scent of pussy in the air. The queen smirked and gestured at the lamp. The light showed the savior naked, spread, and masturbating furiously with both hands. Or, at least, she was for the split second it took her to register that she wasn’t alone.

“Regina!” the blonde squeaked in surprise, curling up on herself to be less exposed.

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” the queen purred.

“Regina, I- um-” Emma sputtered. “This isn’t what it looks like?”

The older woman had to laugh at her for that. “Save it. I not only heard you moan my name but I could _feel_ you wanting me from across town.” That was not entirely accurate, but it was a harmless lie, and the shamed look that crossed the blonde’s face was entirely worth it.

“Um- I-"

Having Emma this distraught was doing wonders for Regina’s mood. “And what do I find but you rubbing your slutty pussy, moaning my name. You want me so badly, don't you Miss Swan.”

“Um.” God, that look of desperation was simply delicious.

“I bet that now that I’m here your hungry little cunt is _dripping_ just hoping I’ll shove something up it." When the blonde’s breath caught, the older woman was sure. This would be an entirely pleasant form of revenge.

The savior was entirely flustered. “Uh, what’s the right answer?”

“Don’t bother,” the queen said, the whip of command in her tone. “I can tell that you're so desperate you'll do anything to come. All you can think about is your aching, throbbing clit and how much you need me to touch you. A fingertip, perhaps. Maybe you're presumptuous enough to think you deserve my tongue."

“God, Regina, please,” Emma moaned.

The queen chuckled evilly. “You don’t deserve my tongue. You don’t even deserve my fingers. You destroyed my happiness, Miss Swan. You expect me to give you an orgasm for that?” She smirked and kicked off her shoes. “No, Emma. You're going to hump my leg like the filthy animal you are."

The blonde was horrified. “Regina!”

“It’s Your Majesty,” she corrected immediately. “Now get on the floor, Miss Swan, and crawl over here, and rub your slutty little clit on my leg. It’s the only offer you’re getting from me.”

Emma moaned, but looked indecisive for only a split second before doing as she was told. At the first contact of the blonde’s slit against Regina’s stockings the queen had to suppress her own moan at how wet the savior was. Emma gripped the older woman’s thigh with one hand as her hips began to rock, dragging her cunt up and down the smooth expanse of Regina’s shin. With two quick gestures the queen locked the bedroom door and soundproofed the room. Now they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“No hands, Miss Swan,” the queen commanded. “Just fuck yourself.”

Emma whimpered, but released her. Her hips moved slowly at first, but sped up quickly, rocking, rocking, soaking Regina from her toes half way to her knee as she got more desperate.

Then the blonde was coming, stuttering to a stop against the queen’s leg, her hot breath against Regina’s cunt making her twitch.

“God, Regina, I-” the blonde groaned.

“How ungrateful,” the older woman cut her off.

“What? I-” The blonde was orgasm-muddled, and it wasn’t really fair, but Regina was still very angry.

“I let you _come_ after _everything_ you did to me, and the first words out of your mouth aren’t ‘Thank you’ or even ‘Your Majesty’ but more disrespect,” the older woman sneered.

“Thank you,” the savior blurted quickly.

“Not good enough,” was Regina’s sharp retort. “Now you’re going to have to show me how much you appreciate it with your tongue in all my holes."

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, in resignation or desire the queen neither knew nor cared. Regina had herself stripped with the flick of a wrist, leaving only the stockings and garters and her bra. Tangling her fingers in blonde hair, the queen dragged the savior’s mouth to her cunt.

Emma made a startled little “Mmph” against her, and the older woman tightened her grip.

“Now,” she commanded.

Emma moaned, and that was definitely desire, and began licking ravenously, using her whole mouth to make out with the queen’s cunt. Regina groaned at her eagerness more than anything, as the wildness of the blonde’s tongue everywhere was hot but not particularly effective. Fortunately, after several long moments the savior settled in to suck and flick at her clit.

“Yes,” the older woman hissed as she felt the pleasure start to build. “You’re almost a good girl,” she purred, answered by another moan. “Almost,” she insisted. “We’ll see how well you make me come.”

God, the blonde’s eating was desperate now, as if she needed Regina’s orgasm just as much, and the queen’s hips were twitching hard against the blonde’s eager mouth, wanting to fuck her face but unwilling to risk losing the contact with an injudicious movement.

There it was, low in her gut, the beginnings of the orgasm, and she hovered deliciously on the edge for an achingly wonderful moment before coming hard.

Regina had released the blonde for a split second as she came, and the sight of Emma staring up at her, chest heaving, face soaked, made her want all over again. 

She was turned around, gripping the savior’s head again to shove it into her ass, in a split second. “Next,” was all she said.

“Regina,” came the muffled complaint.

“Just be grateful I’ve just showered and get to work,” the queen growled. “You have _far_ more making up to do.” A tentative lick against her hole made her twitch, then another. “For fuck’s sake, Miss Swan, eat my ass like you mean it,” Regina demanded, rolling her hips back to give the blonde more access.

And there, oh- yes. Emma was licking intently now again just as before.

“Very good, Miss Swan. I might just have to make you put your tongue up my ass on a regular basis.” Emma moaned into her, and god, that was hot. Soon she could feel her body opening up under the combined effects of insistent tonguing and saliva slickness, the savior’s tongue beginning to slip inside.

Between the sheer filthiness of it and the actual pleasure of the sensation, Regina felt herself getting closer, her second orgasm building faster than the first. She just needed a little bit more and reached down to rub her own clit.

The queen came again, even harder than the first time.

Stepping away from the kneeling savior on shaky legs, she turned to look down at the blonde. Emma’s face was smeared with pussy and saliva and her eyes were blown with arousal. Oh they were not done. Not by a longshot. "Go rinse."

“What?”

“You can’t very well lick my cunt again until you’ve washed your mouth out, Miss Swan,” she replied sharply. “And don’t talk back to me.” Regina smiled to herself as the savior scrambled to do as she was told.

When the blonde returned, the queen commanded, "Get on your back on the bed like a good little slut.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Emma replied, and her submission at last was truly delicious.

Regina smiled as she climbed on top of the savior and felt a sudden urge to kiss her. Gripping her chin in one hand, fingers resting on her throat, she brushed her lips across teasingly, and at the blonde’s predictable moan she conquered her mouth with an insistent tongue. Emma moaned again into her mouth, and the older woman felt her arousal spike once more. Regina kissed Emma hard for long moments, loving the feel of having her like this.

Then she began to prowl upward, planning to sit on her face, only to be distracted by the savior’s ample breasts. She grinned ferally. “On second thought, I’m going to come all over your tits," she growled, and the blonde’s whole body shuddered in response.

Shifting upward until she was astride Emma’s upper chest, Regina brought her achingly erect clit against an achingly erect nipple, and they both sighed. The queen was almost too slick to get friction, but with a firm grip on the blonde’s breast and determined thrusting of her hips she managed. Titfucking the savior was so damned good, not just as sensation but as a mindfuck. Emma just stared up at her, breathing hard, riveted.

God, this was so good, so good- utterly delicious to have her enemy- ally- friend- enemy- _Emma_ completely bent to her will and to the task of giving her pleasure.

That thought made her come so hard that blackness edged her vision for a split second. But she still was able to see the savior lick her lips at the sight of her body contorting in orgasm.

It lit up her body all over again, and Regina had shifted the last little bit up to sit on Emma’s face just as soon as she could feel her legs again, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her head up to  eat her again.

The blonde was just as ravenous as before, latching onto her clit like her life depended on it. Which, perhaps, it did. The queen wasn’t entirely sure. Emma was so eager, slurping and moaning as she ate.

The queen hadn’t really even come down completely from her previous orgasm. She came again very quickly.

Reveling in post-orgasm lassitude, the queen removed herself carefully from atop the savior and stretched luxuriously, like a cat.

“Your Majesty,” the blonde whined. “I’ve been so good. I made you come _four times_. Please.”

Regina laughed. “You think you deserve _anything_ from me after what you did?”

“No, not deserve,” and that contrition made Regina thaw a little toward her. “But maybe you could do it anyway?”

Emma was so hopeful and so desperate and, frankly, so delightfully covered in Regina’s wetness, face and chest, that the queen found herself _wanting_ to fuck her hard.

“I suppose I could be generous. Spread," she commanded almost lazily.

Emma’s legs shot apart like they’d been yanked by strings, and Regina chuckled. “Now there’s my good obedient girl. But don’t think it’s going to be easy. I’m going to torture you exactly the way a stupid slut like you deserves. You’re not going to get what you want until you are- completely- desperate and all you can think about is how much you need me."

“I’m there now,” the blonde groaned.

“No, my dear Miss Swan. You’re nowhere yet.” Emma’s wide eyes and gulp of terror were simply delightful.

Regina knelt between the blonde’s obscenely spread legs and kissed her hard again. Then she began to torture her, watching her face with a hungry smile. She slid her finger in achingly slow circles over her clit for a few seconds, and then pulled away. She dipped just her fingertips inside the savior and kept them perfectly still for long moments, her eyes forbidding Emma from moving to impale herself. She rubbed the blonde’s whole cunt with the heel of her hand in a way that left her whimpering because it gave far too little friction. She slammed three fingers in and fucked her hard for a few seconds, then pulled away entirely. And then she started in again.

It took only a few repetitions for Emma to be mewling with need. “God, Regina, fuck me please I’ll do anything just god I need to come.”

“Fuck you,” Regina said, only the slightest hint of a quotation mark. “Why that’s a _lovely_ idea.” She gestured at her crotch and instantly had a very large erection where her clit had been. She smiled evilly and growled, "I’m going to fill you full of my cock."

“God, yes,” Emma whimpered, spreading her legs impossibly wider.

The queen clicked her tongue. “Oh, not like that, silly girl. Off the bed. On your knees.” The blonde whined but did as she was told. Coming to stand before her, Regina pressed the head to her lips and the blonde obediently took the tip inside. “That's right baby, open up," she purred. The queen was so big that the blonde could barely manage, but she went hungrily to work, licking up the underside and doing her best to take all of her.

“Good little cocksucker. Show me you want it,” the older woman groaned. Those green eyes staring up at her in complete devotion made her ache with wanting, and as her cock got slicker and the savior took her deeper she began fucking the blonde’s face. Emma was moaning too, now, as ravenous as she’d been licking cunt, and Regina felt her body tightening. “You’d better fucking drink my cum,” she growled.

Emma moaned, and the queen exploded in her mouth, and she did.

Magic cocks did not go soft, and the blonde began fluttering her tongue again immediately, but the older woman pulled away, smiling almost fondly at her. “Alright, girl. I think you’ve earned my cock. On your back.”

Emma did as she was told and Regina just looked at her for long moments, seeing the rock-hard nipples on her heaving chest and the way her wetness had visibly smeared down both thighs. A queen could get used to this. Joining her on the bed at last, she knelt between her thighs and lined up the cock with her entrance. The blonde was so sopping that even this nearly-ridiculous cock slid right in, filling her, stretching her, and her moan was a thing of beauty.

Regina began rolling her hips in a slow, easy motion, loving the hot slick feel of Emma around her, the way her cunt clutched desperately like liquid silk. Soon the blonde was whimpering. "You need to be fucked harder, don't you, little slut? Your cunt needs to be _taken_.”

“Yes, please,” the savior whined, so wrecked now, and Regina smiled at her with amusement that, for the first time, was not sarcastic.

The queen began fucking her ruthlessly, making hard, full strokes that had them both gasping in pleasure and for breath. Regina felt Emma tightening around her. “You're going to come for me, and keep coming until I’m done making you."

“Yes, My Queen,” the blonde gasped, and Regina felt her own orgasm start at that.

“Come, now,” she commanded as she exploded.

Around the fifth orgasm, Emma passed out. Feeling her go limp, Regina pulled out and vanished the cock. Looking down, she realized the blonde was really kind of beautiful when sweaty and spent. There, in that heavy moment of panting and sweat and cum, the queen felt less angry, a little flicker of the affection she’d had until recently.

With a small gesture she vanished the vast quantities of fluids they’d both produced, then reached down and pulled the light blanket from the foot of the bed over the savior, lest she wake up cold. Then she re-dressed herself and turned to go.

Grabbing the savior’s single tube of nude-shade lipstick, she wrote a note on the mirror in precise letters. “I’m not done taking this out in trade. –R”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a little smidgen of sweet.


End file.
